


Petals

by Nopholom



Series: Fox Blood (Kumiho and Vampire) [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Billy returns home to find the house smells like incense and there's a path of petals leading somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling low a while back and needed some soft-Goodnight Billy requests to make me feel better.
> 
> Prompt Fill: no matter where they are and what they're doing, Goody always finds a way to celebrate their anniversary.

Billy trotted out of the brush with warmth radiating through him, satisfied and full of joy from his reconnect with nature, he loved it here, loved the smell of the trees, the life that thrummed beneath the permanent bed of leaves and twigs, that soared above in the tall canopy that blotted out the sun. He’d been hunting, he wasn’t _hungry_ exactly, but he had been beside a nearby river baking in the sun when a vole had skittered past him and caught his attention; he had stalked it for about half a mile before pouncing and chomping it down in two bites, making sure to kill it quickly. Sometimes he just needed to touch his nature, to relax and let his animal side take a hold for a while, and with Goody sleeping most afternoons, it seemed like an ideal time for Billy to do just that.

He was home now though, ascending the wooden steps of the porch and pushing through the flap installed on the door, it shuttered behind him and he rose onto his hind legs, shifting in a heartbeat, naked and glowing with his preternatural warmth. He sniffed the air in confusion, the usual earthy, sometimes coppery smell their home had was masked by a gentle herbal air, smoky and almost flowery, some kind of incense? He looked around for the source, noticing deep red petals on the floor, they weren’t the source of the smell, but they _did_ seem to be leading somewhere; he followed them on hesitant feet, the smell was fogging his senses, he couldn’t pick anything up through it and it was starting to make his spine tingle. His body relaxed as he wove further into the house and the smell grew stronger, the air growing thicker and warmer around him as he turned at the end of the hall, the petals led to the bathroom, steam seemed to billow out of the room and the light emanating from the room was clearly from candles.

He pushed the bathroom door further open and the smell was strongest here, wafting in coils of silky smoke from an incense stick; he looked around, the petals were everywhere here but his focus was drawn to the steaming bath tub laden with more of them. He felt cold lips brush against his neck and relaxed into Goody’s touch, a low purr rumbling from his chest as Goody’s hands found his bare hips and guided him further into the room.

“What’s this?” Billy asked, voice rough from disuse, disrupted by the vibrating noise from his vulpine soul, he turned in Goody’s arms and faced him, he was naked too, a soft smile on his lips as he gave Billy _that_ look, the one where he just couldn’t hide how he truly felt, the one that sent a heat of embarrassment crawling up Billy’s neck and face.

“What do _you_ think?” Goody asked, looking Billy up and down appreciatively, “C’mon,” he eased his hands to Billy’s hips again, leaning in and kissing him whilst guiding him further back; they broke apart and Goody eased himself into the full, steaming bathtub, spreading his thighs apart and beckoning Billy to join him. Billy slipped into the water and pressed his back to Goody’s chest, the chill of his skin holding against the water’s permeating heat, a delicious contrast; as Billy settled within the tub, the water seemed to grow hotter, it would have hurt a normal person, but Billy thrived in it and Goody ignored the feverish sensation that it invoked within him.

 

He wrapped his arms around Billy and pressed a kiss to his long hair, usually Billy had it cut but had let it grow since moving here a few months ago, Goody liked it like this,

“So what _is_ this?” Billy tried again, brushing off that Goody was attempting to make him guess,

“Oh come now, you’ve not forgotten what day it is have you?” Goody asked, knowing Billy had from the irate growl he let out.

“ _Goody_ ,” he groaned,

“ _Billy_ ,” Goody countered, he wasn’t angry, he never was when Billy forgot these things, he never truly expected him to remember,

“You know I don’t _get_ that…” he mumbled and Goody laughed,

“Have a guess anyway,” Goody teased and Billy let out a bubbling noise as he sank lower against Goody’s chest, disappearing beneath the petal filled water briefly to wet his hair. Steam poured off of him as he emerged and leant his head back on Goody’s shoulder,

“It’s Fall, so it’s not my birthday,” Billy sighed, turning his head and nuzzling Goody’s neck,

“Didn’t know you _knew_ your birthday,” Goody mused, earning a nip of sharp teeth,

“I don’t,” Billy pointed out, “But it’s in Spring,” he added, “obviously,” Goody laughed at that turn of logic, Billy’s birthday was a mystery to both of them, but Goody had assigned him a date in March after making a joke about the mating habits of wild foxes. “And it’s not _your_ birthday… we kill on your birthday…” Goody let out a low chuckle at that, he already had someone in mind, had a worn shirt bagged under the floorboards ready for Billy to pick up the trail in a few weeks.

Billy seemed to be getting frustrated now, curling his fingers tightly around Goody’s and squeezing them, not to hurt but to distract himself; he didn’t _do_ dates, couldn’t tell Goody what day it was if the tree was up and they were opening Christmas presents. He was _old_ , time had lost meaning for him centuries ago, if it had had any at all, Billy wasn’t raised human, dates and days were not ingrained in him like they had been in Goody.

“How long have we been together now?” Billy asked, voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at Goody with something akin to smug satisfaction in his eyes; Goody beamed at him, he’d sussed it and that warmed Goody’s core, he gave Billy an affectionate squeeze before kissing him.

“It’s the big One-Five-Oh,” Goody sighed, which was why this was different to the years before, more special, he had celebrated their time together every year with some gesture or another, he used to give him knives and other shiny things; but as times changed the need for such trinkets waned and he moved onto different gestures, like cooking food his mama used to make, because while he couldn’t stomach it without making himself ill, Billy loved it. He had seduced Billy over a hundred different ways, serenading him, pampering him, caressing him, feeding him, but he’d wanted to do something different this time, so he had gone full haul romantic movie moment.

“Wow,” Billy sighed, Goody felt fur twitch against his neck as Billy relaxed in his arms, that was good, that was what he wanted, smoothing a hand down Billy’s stomach and across his hip, easing until thick wet fur met his fingers and freshly materialised tails pushed eagerly into his hand. He stroked at the submerged fur, wispy and ethereal in the water, Billy sighed again and turned his body half to the side against Goody, wiggling his rump as Goody trailed up a tail to where they all merged into one at the base of his spine, thumb digging into a sensitive spot he knew was twinned on either side of the roots. The noise Billy made was Godly,

“You put the Angels to shame,” he murmured as Billy keened and purred and vibrated with pleasure,

“You’re ruining it,” Billy growled but he was smiling,

“So beautiful, not even Michelangelo could capture you faithfully,” he whispered, scratching finger and thumb around the thick base of tails and drawing more sinful noises from his lover.

“ _Goody_ ,” Billy moaned softly, nuzzling at his throat, the heat of his body making Goody shiver in satisfaction,

“You like that?” Goody asked with a smile, Billy mouthed at his throat and sighed happily, losing himself to such a simple touch.

 

They stayed in the tub until the small candles burned themselves out, touching and kissing and just enjoying one another spiritually, feeling so deeply connected to one another that Goody couldn’t quite remember who he’d been _before_ Billy.

He watched Billy climb out of the tub, skin steaming as his fiery nature dried him rapidly, Goody wasn’t as fortunate in his own temperature, but he was engulfed in a radiator warmed fluffy towel and Billy’s arms when he stepped onto the bathroom tiles. The warmth of Billy’s body permeated the towel and Goody relaxed into him, content to stand there with him all evening if Billy would let him. Billy rubbed him dry, laughing the whole while as Goody bristled and complained about being roughed up,

“Well the quicker you dry, the quicker we can go to bed,” Billy pressed against him and rumbled his words, and now that Goody was dry aside from his slightly damp hair, he took the towel from Billy and dumped it on the floor,

“Goody,”

“I’ll sort it later,” he dismissed, “Come with me,” he urged instead, taking Billy’s hands and guiding him along the trail of petals and towards the main room of the house. He eased himself down onto their currently blanket filled couch and pulled Billy on top of him, kissing him lazily and wrapping his arms around him, the two losing themselves in tender touches, making love to one another before curling up together within the blankets and sharing in Billy’s warmth.

“Happy Anniversary,” Goody mumbled as he lay against Billy’s chest, Billy yawned behind him and buried his face in Goody’s neck, tightening his embrace for a moment,

“Happy Anniversary Goody…”


End file.
